Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproduction method for a cartridge of an image forming apparatus (a manufacturing method for a new cartridge), and a cartridge.
The cartridge mentioned herein is obtained by integrating at least one of development means and cleaning means and an electrophotographic image carrier into a cartridge, and the cartridge is made attachable and detachable to and from an image forming apparatus.
The image forming apparatus mentioned herein forms an image on a recording medium by using an electrophotographic image forming method, and examples thereof include an electrophotographic copier, an electrophotographic printer (e.g., a laser beam printer, an LED printer, and the like), and a facsimile.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the image forming apparatus of this type adopts a method in which a cartridge is obtained by integrating a photoreceptor (image carrier) and process means that acts on the photoreceptor into a unit, and the cartridge is made attachable and detachable to and from the image forming apparatus.
Such a cartridge forms a toner image on the photoreceptor by using a developer (hereinafter referred to as toner) and transfers the toner image onto the recording medium, and the toner is consumed as the image formation is performed. When the toner is consumed to such an extent that an image having quality that satisfies a user cannot be formed, the cartridge loses its commercial value. As a simple reproduction method for the cartridge that allows commercialization of the cartridge of which the commercial value is lost as the result of the consumption of the toner (a manufacturing method for a new cartridge), Japanese Patent No. 3126968 proposes a method.
That is, as shown in FIG. 22, when reproduction is performed, there are cases where an undulation y occurs in a sheet 201 functioning as a sealing member of the toner that is attached to a cleaning container 200 or the sheet 201 peels off at the time of disassembly, and the sheet 201 does not exert its function.
To cope with this, at the time of reproduction of the process cartridge, a developing roller is detached from a developing container, a seal member stuck to the developing container is peeled, and a new seal member is stuck. In addition, with regard to the sheet stuck to the cleaning container, the old sheet is also peeled and a new sheet is stuck, and the reproduction is thereby performed.